


Hands

by matan4il



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Hand porn, M/M, Mild S&M, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: Aaron loves tying up Robert’s massive hands.





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afra_schatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afra_schatz/gifts).



> Drabble, will possibly, maybe become a part of a longer fic. We'll see. :)
> 
> Dedicated to Caro who wrote me gorgeous Roblivion snippets, forcing me to thank her this way.

Aaron loves tying up Robert’s massive hands, adores watching them struggle helplessly as Aaron dedicatedly and thoroughly sucks every spot along the skin between Robert’s neck and his dick (there’s a detour on the way through the thighs, of course, when Robert’s hands become fists of frustration); is hypnotized by their lines and limited, desperate movements when Aaron finally starts licking the places Robert’s been trying to push up and grind against the man he loves more than life itself (it’s the only explanation for why he’s willing to tolerate this form of deadly, teasing torture). 

Even when Aaron bends down to take Robert into his mouth, holding his hips down while he expertly runs his tongue along the underside, he can feel Robert’s paws, tied above his head, hopelessly trying to reach for Aaron, to push him or pull him or do anything that would physically demonstrate his broken pleas for more. 

Aaron doesn’t humor him. Instead, he withdraws and regroups his assault on Robert’s senses in a different location, listening to those high pitched sounds that break from behind Robert’s walls when his ass is now invaded by Aaron’s tongue, who’s also moving his right hand up, over the sensitive skin of Robert’s underarm, all the way to the bound, wriggling wrists. 

“Aaron, please,” and the tears are evident to hear in the begging, as is the love in how full the pronunciation of the name is even through the short breathing. Aaron lets his hand almost encircle Robert’s wrist, and God how much does he love that he can’t grasp it completely, only almost. Now he’s ready to show mercy. Aaron replaces his mouth with his cock at Robert’s entrance. He pushes in and it’s almost like he’s speared Robert all the way through, Aaron can feel the shakes in the body he’s penetrating, can feel Robert’s hands trembling with his and if there are words somewhere in the noises his husband’s producing, it’s more like the splinters of a prayer. Or perhaps that’s just what comes to Aaron’s mind because holding tighter to Robert’s hip on the left side and upper arm on the right so he can pull almost all of the way out, then thrust back in as powerfully and swiftly as possible, again and again and again, it all feels like a form of worship. 

Aaron can’t help biting his lip to the point where it’s almost painful as he sculpts the shape of his love on Robert’s insides, digging his fingers in, both painfully and delicately in, knowing he’s leaving his marks on every surface of this body. His right palm slides a little, his fingertips lightly glide over the binding, over the flesh connecting Robert’s hand and arm, through which he can feel the power of each thrust and the total surrender of his lover. No more struggle’s left in Robert’s hands. Their only movements originate in Aaron’s pelvis and God, he could endlessly describe how much he admires different parts of Robert’s physique (given, of course, the guarantee that no one will ever hear him), but his husband’s hands are Aaron’s favorite body part. They’re not just another piece of the puzzle that is Robert Sugden, they are him. Those long, lean, capable, resourceful, dangerous, unstoppable hands that have never given in to anyone but Aaron. Without relenting his pace, he leans in and sucks a kiss into the spot of pulse on the border of the palms and Robert whimpers as he comes so hard, he fucking blacks out.


End file.
